


Two too Many

by ocktorok



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, I call it Bryluxx, M/M, Voyeurism, blowjob, i dunno man its three hux one kylo, kind of?, oh uhm blood i think, semi selfcest foursomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/pseuds/ocktorok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan's got a mouthful, Huxx's got Kylo's back, and Hux might just maybe be a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two too Many

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will learn how to summarize. Today is not that day.

 Kylo couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t move he couldn’t – he couldn’t do anything at all but _feel_.

The familiar warmth of Huxx; curled and taut behind him, his hands tilting Kylo’s hips to better accommodate his thrusts. The hefting weight of him, pushing Kylo so easily open and keeping him just  _there,_ just on the brink of release.

The grip of Bryan’s throat; clenching wetly around his cock, a maddening pull tugging him further down with each swallow as Bryan hummed around him, blinding pleasure vibrating though his system. They had been doing this for hours this time, keeping him just so, oversensitive and ready but unable. Not under the unwaveringly steady gaze of Hux, who was seated and smoking in the armchair across the room, one knee draped over the other as he observed.

Between the three of them, Kylo felt he was being torn apart.

It was madness. He had come four times already, tears in his eyes and flush on his face as he’d asked them – no, begged _Hux_ to _make them_ stop.

“Please,” he’d panted, “You can’t do this, I need a break, this isn’t fair just let me- I just need a _second_ then we can-“

Bryan had laughed, in that cocksure way of his, “Oh _, Kylo Ren_ ,” he’d drawled, a smug Irish lilt, “we’re only just gettin’ started with-”

“You could stop them,” Hux cut him off, pointedly looking Kylo over, “if you really wanted to,” he leaned back, arranging himself more comfortably, “and I mean, _honestly_. Fair? When has anything ever been fair between us?”

“Hux, please, I – “

“I’ll could keep you here all day.” Hux mused, examining his nails, “I suppose, I can keep you however I like. Isn’t that a thought? You, like this, all the time.” His smile was pleasant, “I could do that. For you.”

“You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me,” Kylo whined, as Huxx ground, deep and brutal, into a particularly sensitive spot inside him.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Hux doted, safe in his chair, “you’re fine. You’re alright, look, I’m right here. You’re alright. See? I’ve got you. Well,” He laughed, low and privately to himself, like Kylo wasn’t supposed to hear, “they’ve got you.”

Kylo shouted, wordless and hoarse as Bryan intentionally moaned around his dick, reaching up to grab Kylo’s hands and shake them free from the greased tangle of his hair, cupping them to his face and rubbing them over his hollowed cheeks. Huffing noisily through his nose, Bryan looked up at him, olive eyes sharp and intent as he rolled his tongue around Kylo’s cockhead, dragging the soft underside of his tongue over the slit as he pulled off.

“Look at you,” Bryan purred, blowing coolly over Kylo’s dick where it jutted, red and angry, at his face. Kylo keened, a high reedy sound torn from his lungs, “getting all flustered. You’d think we’d never done this before.”

 He dipped his head, licking at the ridge and bringing Kylo’s hands, oiled and slick and warm, down over his own length while he mouthed at it, obscene wet noises bubbling where he laved around Kylo’s fingers before swallowing him back down, all the way to the hilt with practiced ease. The smear of black staining his lips and disappearing into his mouth had Kylo gasping, cross-eyed, and throwing his head back firmly into the crux of Huxx’s shoulder, the scratch of Huxx’s beard on his face and long red hair shielding his eyes.

Under him, Bryan laced their fingers again, bringing them to grip Kylo’s thighs before he pushed up, weaving black over his hips and delivering Kylo’s fair, mottled hands into Huxx’s care.

 Huxx, still rocking like _that_ into his body, like the soft warmth he pushed at in Kylo might finally sate him. Huxx, who took his hands with such care, and brought them slowly over Kylo’s pale chest, black ink stark against his fair skin, to deftly trap Kylo’s nipples between their fingers.

Hux loves them, so pink and puffy and soft, “They’re sweet,” he says, sucking them into him mouth when they fuck, “I can’t get enough.”  But now, from where he watches, Hux straightens, rapt and focused as Huxx uses Kylo’s fingers to tease them, tender and delicate touches until they pucker. He leaves Kylo’s fingers to play there, and moves to grope the swell of his ass, spreading Kylo further and fucking into him.

Kylo’s face burns as he looks at Hux, so embarrassed that just he’s _watching_ Kylo do this. Kylo can feel his anger, his arousal, that Huxx would have Kylo do this _one thing_ Hux so looked forward to doing himself. He could feel it just as clearly as he felt the ache in Bryan’s jaw; felt the tight curl of pleasure break low in Huxx’s belly as he came in him with a grunt.

 It washed over Kylo like a poison, drawing his own orgasm from him in a sick jolt, shuddering gasp slipping from his lips as he came into Bryan’s mouth, who, blessedly, let his tender dick ease from his lips, come dripping from his chin.

 

 

When finally, finally, Hux stood.

And it was as if Bryan and Huxx were never there, so quickly did they melt, back and away from the two of them. So inconsequential now that Hux was ready to step in.

His face was shuttered, cool and unreadable, but his eyes burned, _seethed_ as he stood before Kylo, locking Kylo’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, prying his mouth open. “What do you need?”

“You,” Kylo looked up at him, shivering and sensitive, eyes bright with unshed tears. This had already been entirely too much, and nowhere near enough. Not when the real thing had been so achingly close, so tantalizingly far away. “Just you, whatever you want, _please_.”

“You’ve just had two men,” Hux inclined his head, brushing his thumb over the swell of Kylo’s lip, spit slick and glossy.

“Not you. Not enough. Not what I need,” Kylo sucked Hux’s thumb into his mouth, closing his eyes and savoring it for the brief moment it was allowed before Hux backhanded him.

From the floor Kylo moaned, broken and finally whole. The pain was a euphoria, it meant everything to him, and even as Huxx and Bryan had tormented his body so sweetly all the hours before he was not sated, could not be complete without this.

Hux walked past him, snatching him by the hair in his stride and drug him to their bed.

 Throwing him against the mattress, Hux unbuckled his belt.

“You wreck me,” he sad casually, shifting his pants off, and folding them neatly on the floor. “You destroy my better judgment and you bring me in weakness to my knees. How is this?”

Kylo’s chest heaved and he bit his lip, teeth digging in hard enough to draw blood. He shook his head, dark hair damp and sticking to his face.

“Answer me Kylo,” Hux chided, his weight dipping the mattress as knelt, edging under Kylo’s thighs with his knees and gripping bruises into his calves. “You’ll not have this until you do.”

“Because I’m yours,” Kylo whispers, fire burning furiously across his face, “I’m yours.”

Hux’s face lit up, twisted and feral as in one sweeping motion he pushes into Kylo, cock thick and heavy and _perfect_ , and he tears into Kylo’s wrist with his teeth, blood falling like a crimson sheet from his mouth and coating over the black of the polish and _ohhh_ Kylo can finally breathe again.

It’s painful, how Hux fucks him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He’s bigger than Huxx and Kylo is stretched and burning around him as Hux growls, low and territorial and Kylo feels the vibration of that in his chest like a call to come home.

Pearls of blood well across Hux’s back as Kylo’s sinks his claws into his flesh, buried to the second knuckle for purchase in the onslaught, and Hux couldn’t stop now if he wanted to.

“Oh _Christ_ Kylo, to watch that,” Hux sounded furious, the jut of his hips bruising into the meat of Kylo’s ass, “ _To watch them with you_ , you have no idea, you don’t even know what you _look like_ , no one should know what you look like, _god_ you’re so tight, even after that.” Hux’s eyes screwed closed and he groaned, broken and ragged, “You’re mine, Ren, I wanna hear you say it, you’re _mine_.”

“Yours,” Kylo told him, trying and failing to lift his head as he wrapped his legs securely around Hux’s waist, “Just yours, no one else’s, _god_ Hux _, please_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hux ground out, squeezing the air from Kylo’s lungs with a hand around his neck, as he mercilessly drove into Kylo, again and again and again, teeth stained and bloody and smudged black from the polish and, “ _Jesus Christ_ you’re warm.”

“I can’t, Hux, please, don’t – stop, don’t stop, _ohhhhh god_.” Kylo came, again, abrupt and slick between them and Hux broke, collapsed over his body even as he jackknifed into it and with a hoarse cry, Kylo found himself over full, come spilling uncomfortably back out of him around Hux’s cock.

He gently withdrew his claws from Hux’s back, bringing them up to cradle Hux’s head, and lovingly threading his finger through soft strands of ginger.

“I hate you,” Hux’s voice was muffled by the pillow, face burrowed in dark fan of Ren’s hair.

           Kylo nuzzled against Hux’s face, nosing his way to his ear and sighing,

“I hate you, too. More than anything.”


End file.
